


Destiny: Fall From Heaven

by NDGO_Caster



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Age, Lore friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDGO_Caster/pseuds/NDGO_Caster
Summary: When the Ghost Corax finally finds his Risen after years of searching everything changes. These two unlikely friends travel the Earth and get into several scraps along the way.





	Destiny: Fall From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun last night and figured I'd put it here for people to check out.

The body was crammed into a small closet. The flesh had long since started to decay and bone was beginning to show in the places where it had completely fallen away. The smell probably would have been terrible but, thankfully for Corax, he had no smell receptors capable of picking it up. He had found the body while exploring this small castle in the Irish countryside, searching for his -- well, he didn't know what to call them exactly. The people who still remained after the Collapse referred to them as the Risen, individuals capable of wielding the Traveler's Light as a weapon.

Corax was what was referred to as a Ghost, a small sentient machine created by the Traveler during the final moments of the Collapse. Corax didn't understand the exact process of his manufacturing, but he knew it definitely wasn't normal. In the moments before his "birth" he remembered being part of something, a larger whole. Then, suddenly, he opened his eye for the first time and was unbearably and utterly alone. Yet, he wasn't alone, not truly. He knew, almost instinctively, that somewhere out there, there was a person. Someone he needed to find. Someone just for him. The only problem was that that person, the one he was supposed -- no had -- to find, was dead. Thankfully Corax knew how to bring them back.

The body had a small entry wound located a little bit off center on the forehead. The flesh that still remained around the wound was burned as if by electrical damage, a telltale sign that, whoever this person was, they were shot with a shock pistol. 'Fallen,' Corax thought to himself, 'I didn't think those scavengers would even bother to come out this far.' Corax shot a beam of light over the body crumpled before him and scanned. He sensed nothing -- nothing out of the ordinary anyway. The rotating segments around his eye drooped slightly in disappointment. 'Another dud. Typical.' In truth he didn’t actually know exactly what he was looking for, but he had the strange feeling that he would know it when he saw it.

As he searched the rest of the castle he found a few more bodies, 'All killed by fallen within the last few months,' he deduced, but ultimately came up empty. As he drifted outside, somewhat disheartened by his lack of progress, the bright afternoon sun glinted off of Corax's black metallic shell. He looked out over the rolling green hills and the clear glittering stream that ran beside the foundation of the structure. A slight breeze from the west buffeted him ever so slightly. 'At least this place is somewhat peaceful compared to the rest of the planet.' Corax hadn't started his search here. Like most Ghosts, he originally searched for his charge in major cities and towns, assuming that he would have a better chance of finding them amongst the dead there. Mexico City, Buenos Aires, Lisbon, Madrid, Barcelona, Paris, if someone were to name a major city on the Earth's Western Hemisphere, chances are he had been there. It was after London that he finally decided to take a break from the big cities. Corax had seen far too much death, and on top of that, there was the Fallen. The four-armed scavengers liked to congregate near large settlements and salvage whatever Golden Age tech they could find, and with more Fallen arriving in the system every day it was getting hard to move around unnoticed.

It was when he arrived in Scotland that things started to look promising. Other than the cities of Edinburgh and Dublin, Scotland and Ireland had remained somewhat underdeveloped compared to many other places during the Golden Age. Because of that, they had both maintained their very rustic character. Most Ghost's avoided these places because the structures were small and separated by nothing but open fields and rolling hills. What they failed to take into account was just how lazy the Fallen could be if the area they were patrolling had nothing of value to them. It was on the last day that he spent in the Scottish countryside that he found the village. It was nothing special, just a few ramshackle homes built up against a cliff on the western shore. Corax had seen survivors living on their own before, but they were usually in small groups and moved quickly from place to place, the fact that these people had managed to settle down was impressive. From the top of the cliff he counted seven settlers with signs that there were more inside and decided to make his presence known to them.

Most of the settlers treated him with suspicion and awe, but none spoke to him, until a voice called out, "And what might you be doing here little raven." She was tall and lithe with wild curly red hair that seemed to move as if by its own volition. He liked her accent, it was somehow sweet and rough simultaneously, and it was then that he decided to emulate it. 

"I'm looking for someone," he said, testing out the accent for the first time.

"Is that so. Well if you're looking for someone then perhaps I can help you."

"No that won't be necessary, this is the sort of thing I need to do on my own."

"If you insist little raven. I wont stop you from going on your way. Where are you going by the way?" She hesitated slightly and chuckled, "if you don't mind my asking that is."

"Ireland. I've searched everywhere I care to here."

"Oh, well be careful over there little raven, the four-armed ones set up a base in the old city, we have to constantly lay low when the ships fly over. Do you have a name?"

"None."

"Well that’s a shame. Everyone should have a name little raven. Why don't you pick one?"

'Little raven,' he thought to himself. Why did that resonate with him so much? He searched his memory banks. 'Raven, she probably calls me that because of the black shell. The scientific name is Corvus Corax. Huh.'

"My name is Isobel. I didn't come up with it myself of course, but I might be able to help with yours little ra-"

"Corax," he cut her off, "my name is Corax."

"Well Corax, good luck."

The memory was suddenly cut short as Corax heard an explosion in the distance and looked up just in time to see a ship, smoke trailing behind it, streaking down toward the Earth below. 'Probably hit by a missile from a Fallen Walker.' As he tracked the ship's decent he tried to make out finer details. The ship was made up of what appeared almost like a series of spokes, one in the center, likely where the cockpit was located, and another three arranged around the central spoke almost like a flower in bloom. He'd never seen anything like it before and was beyond intrigued. As the ship crash landed about three or four kilometers away, it carved a massive trench in the Earth, sending up a huge cloud of dirt and dust, before it slowed finally to a stop. The Fallen would almost certainly be making their way to the crash site to salvage what they could. He had to get there first. 'There might be a survivor, or they might have died and could be my- no.' Corax cut off that thought, suddenly disgusted with himself for hoping that the pilot had died. As he drifted off toward the ship, he left the castle and its dead inhabitants behind without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Ideas for the direction this particular story will go.
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more, or if you absolutely hate it.


End file.
